Détester Berlin
by AsukaTirento
Summary: La mission était finie. La liste avait été récupérée et bien des gens furent tués pour en arriver là. Jusqu'à la fin, Percival lui aurait fait chier. Après tout, il n'avait pas à la tuer et peut-être que si Lorraine avait agi plus rapidement, Delphine serait encore en vie.


**J'avais beaucoup aimé Atomic Blonde quand je l'avais vu au cinéma et finalement, une fois que je l'ai revu en DVD, ça m'a donné envie d'écrire quelque chose dessus. Par contre, je ne garantie pas une grande qualité sur ce court OS, ne serait-ce que parce que ce n'est pas le genre d'univers sur lequel j'écris (oui, d'habitude c'est pas trop mon truc l'espionnage, la guerre froide, etc.). Je vous souhaite tout de même une bonne lecture (et bien sûr, je ne possède pas Atomic Blonde).**

* * *

**Détester Berlin**

– Rentrons à la maison.

Lorraine hocha distraitement la tête alors qu'elle porta son regard vers la fenêtre alors que leur avion décollait. C'était bel et bien fini cette fois-ci. Après tous ces retournements, ces machinations et ces fourberies, sa mission était finie. La liste ne revenait non pas à l'URSS ou le Royaume-Uni mais aux Etats-Unis. Son travail était accompli et elle méritait bien quelques vacances chez elle.

Pourtant elle savait qu'elle se mentait en pensant que prendre cet avion lui faisait quitter l'Europe et, surtout, Berlin. Berlin ne la quitterait jamais. C'était pareil pour chaque mission et pourtant celle-ci était bien plus particulière et éprouvante que les autres, sans que cela n'ait le moindre rapport avec le fait que cette liste était vitale pour l'avenir de la CIA.

Cela l'énervait au plus haut point. Elle détestait Berlin, ne serait-ce que parce que cette enflure de Percival l'adorait.

Aussi pour tout ce qu'elle avait perdu à Berlin. Elle avait raison de ne pas avoir peur de l'amour mais peur de le perdre. C'était exactement ce qui s'était passé. Elle avait perdu l'amour, un amour éphémère qui n'avait pas sa place dans une mission de si haute importance et qui avait pourtant eu lieu.

Percival n'avait pas eu à tuer Delphine et l'avait pourtant fait. Sans doute pour l'emmerder jusqu'au bout. En conséquence, il était mort. Voilà ce qu'on obtenait à vouloir se foutre d'elle. Sauf que cette vengeance, qui lui avait tout de même permis d'obtenir la liste, ne pouvait faire disparaître ce sentiment de rage et de tristesse qui pesait en elle. Si tous ces imbéciles des services secrets aussi bien du Royaume-Uni que de l'URSS avaient fait correctement leur travail, Percival aurait été arrêté bien avant et Delphine serait encore en vie.

Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Lorraine de se sentir compatissante pour autrui mais Delphine n'était pas n'importe qui. Elle laissait probablement ses sentiments parler à sa place mais, à ce rythme là, s'en moquait éperdument. Les services secrets français ne verraient sans doute en Delphine qu'une espionne morte sans avoir rempli sa mission – à se demander quel était exactement sa mission à Berlin, en dehors de tenter de comprendre ce qui se passait là-bas après la mort de Gascoine.

Lorraine, elle, avait vu Delphine, la vraie Delphine. Celle qui doutait de sa place dans toutes ces machinations inter-nations, l'espionne plus douée que ce qu'elle ne laissait paraître et la femme qui, contrairement à eux tous, n'avait pas vendu son âme pour protéger son pays et acceptait l'idée que des alliances puissent se former. Sans elle et ses photos, Lorraine aurait eu du mal à convaincre que Percival était Satchel, le traître.

C'était peut-être de l'inconscience ou une grande naïveté qui avait poussé Delphine à prendre contact avec Lorraine mais cette dernière préférait croire que la française savait exactement ce qu'elle faisait – du moins en partie. Cela se voyait dans son regard, dans son comportement et dans le sourire qu'elle lui adressait.

Le simple souvenir de son visage l'énerva. Oui, il aurait sans doute mieux valut que Delphine soit poète ou rock-star. Elles ne se seraient probablement jamais rencontré, mais au moins elle serait en vie. Delphine faisait partie de ces gens qui se retrouvaient embarqués par un mécanisme vicieux dans lequel ils étaient impuissants.

À l'exception que le cas de Delphine la touchait bien plus que d'autres individus dont elle se moquait royalement. Ce qui était à la base un « échange de bons procédés » s'était modifié pour devenir quelque chose de plus profond, de plus… personnel. Était-elle tombée amoureuse de l'espionne française ? Sans doute. Cela ne rendait sa perte que plus douloureuse.

Elle savait que rien de bon ne pouvait arriver en tombant amoureux de quelqu'un intimement lié à votre mission. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas son intention de tomber amoureuse mais celui qui avait dit que le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore disait vrai, à son plus grand désarroi. Elle avait aimé Delphine dès que celle-ci avait eu l'audace de lui adresser la parole alors qu'elles auraient pu être ennemies.

Lorraine Broughton ne s'attendait pas à rencontrer Delphine Lasalle à Berlin et ce qui aurait pu être sa meilleure expérience à Berlin devint la pire lorsque Percival ôta la vie à son amante.

Elle détestait vraiment Berlin.


End file.
